The present invention relates to a wiring method for an electronic circuit board or the like having mounted thereto electronic components at high density, and to a wiring apparatus for carrying the method into practice and, more particularly, to a wiring method and a wiring apparatus for discrete wires interconnecting the electronic components.
In recent years, electronic components such as LSI and the like have been mounted, at extremely high density, on an electronic circuit board, particularly, on a board associated with a computer. This has extremely increased the number of lines interconnecting the electronic components. Further, diversification of user's needs have resulted in deficiency or insufficiency of the lines within the board, so that the necessity has been raised to additionally arrange discrete lines on the board. Moreover, discrete lines are newly arranged on the board when measures are taken for a defect in design, a defect in production and the like, because it is difficult to change and modify the wiring within the board.
There have been proposed various methods of fixing discrete lines to a board, which include (A) a fixing method due to tape adhesive (cf. Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 55-166991), (B) a method of fixing discrete lines by bringing the same into engagement with guide pins, guide posts or the like mounted to the board (cf. Japanese Utility Model Examined Publication No. 58-16186 and Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 53-145061), and (C) a method of fixing discrete lines by pushing the same aside (cf. Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 59-124793).
The above fixing method (A) has the following problems. That is, in case where high-density mounting of electronic components proceeds, so that the arranging density of connector pads, to which the discrete lines are connected, is further raised, a space for application of a tape between the connector pads is reduced extremely, making it difficult to wire the discrete lines. Furthermore, the adhesive coating flows onto other connector pads to cover the same, making it impossible to connect discrete lines to the other connector pads.
The above fixing method (B) can adjust the form of the wiring as a whole by twining the discrete lines about guide pins. However, the method (B) has the following problem. That is, it is difficult from the viewpoint of a space to mount the guide pins to the entire locations where the discrete lines extend from the respective connector pads, so that the discrete lines cover the surface of the respective other connector pads. As a result, it is difficult to connect the discrete lines to the other connector pads.
The above fixing method (C) is disadvantageous in that when the discrete lines to be wired are large in number, or when the discrete lines are fine, pushing-aside of the discrete lines mars or severs the same.